


The Best Magic of All

by Kasena



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Corrupted Elements AU, Corruption, Drabble Collection, F/F, Twilight Spitefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: Twilight has always been the Catalyst of it all. The one to begin any of their grand adventures, the one to create the spark among them. Everything in Equestria these days seemed to begin and end with Twilight Sparkle, regardless of the path she chooses. (Drabble Collection)





	The Best Magic of All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So I don't think I've ever posted anything of this fandom here. To those who don't know me, I'm Kas. I often work collaboratively with Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter. We came up with this AU together, thought I wrote this little drabble by myself.
> 
>  **AU Summary:** Twilight always felt as though she could be doing something more. Something greater. She didn't know when, but it had gotten to a point that it felt as though Celestia was holding her back from something. She was going to figure out what it was. Whatever it took.

Twilight had been expecting to see her princess, in all her glory take the stage and bring out the sun as she'd seen her do at the Summer Sun Celebrations before and in years past. She'd been expecting all the cheers and adorations, and the glow of pride she felt at knowing that she was the princess' sole student. She hadn't been expecting the reality.

The reality was that her princess was not coming. Kidnapped, or waylaid, either option didn't bode anything well for them. And then the purple smoke had entered the building and she had taken a few steps away from the stage- "I doubt this is anything good, and most likely something terrible has happened to Celestia and the world is about to go to ruin because of one pony." Wow. This Sugarcoat pony really did not match her name.

A mare that Twilight thought she  _recognized_  stood up on the stage, now. Her coat was dark as the night, Twilight certain that in the night, she would have been as good as invisible. Her mane didn't seem to be much of a mane, and it reminded her more of Celestia's flowing iridescent mane that had always reminded Twilight of the rainbow. No, this mane was purple and seemed to be misting, with what looked like stars twinkling intermittently throughout its alluring shadows. Her horn was long like Celestia's, and Twilight had the wondering if maybe this mare would tower over her. Though  _her_  horn was sharpened to what seemed to be a deadly point. Her pale armor gleamed wickedly, armor not like the armor that was on the Celestial Guards. It was almost like the moon, in the way that it reflected.

It was the mare's eyes that caught her the most, though. They were a light blue, so unlike the rest of her, and her pupils were sharp and thin, like a cat's, and they seemed to scan the room slowly. They flitted briefly over Twilight and continued before stopping and looking to her again. Twilight pretended not to notice. Everything she had read was true. On the thousandth year, she would escape. Nightmare Moon had come.


End file.
